Canadian, Please
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: Jade Black is not your typical superheroine. She's blind, Canadian, and has a pretty confusing life. Jade never wears a mask, yet there is something behind the facade of hers. Who's the Jade behind the invisible mask? Iron Fist/OC
1. Jade Black

Jade wanted to hit something. She really really wanted to feel the energy that came from punching and destroying something. She would settle with just punching someone in the face. Yet, no. She couldn't because she could see the guy's face! Jade had to settle with pouting and free ice cream.

The guy that she wanted to punch obviously didn't realize the most obvious thing. He kept telling her to read the stupid papers and got angry when she never acted on the stuff written on the papers. It wasn't Jade's fault that she was illiterate and couldn't be taught to read. Actually it was impossible to for her to learn to read, because she was blind. Not I need glasses blind. But blind as in she could see nothing. Jade assumed that nothing was the color black, but she didn't know what black was so she called it nothing.

All this build and and hidden anger was carefully tucked away. She did have any problems with being blind, in fact Jade was more terrified of being able to see. Yet, there were times where she really wished she could. Christmas time was one of those times, which was the season she was in.

Her three older brothers always did there best to describe the Christmas lights, but Jade could never understand. They called it beautiful and spectacular. Those words held no meaning for the blind Canadian.

Jade pressed her forehead against the cold window, her dull, sight-less green eyes staring into nothing.

"The lights are beautiful this time of year, aren't they?" a woman beside her said.

Jade sighed softly, "I guess."

"It's dazzling out there. The decorations, the strings of lights. It really gets you into the Christmas spirit. Presents, hot chocolate, love, snow."

"Snow." Jade agreed. That was one of the best things in the world. Snow had so many different textures. It was cold and she would feel in melt on her hands. Coming home from hours playing in the snow where amazing. Michael would always have the hot chocolate on the stove and the mugs would warm up her freezing hands.

"I just love decorating the tree." the woman rambled on. "It's gorgeous with the lights and the ornaments."

"Yeah." Jade rested her head on the back of the seat. "I've been told."

"You've never seen it for yourself?"

"Never seen anything ever. Much less a Christmas tree."

The woman gasped, apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were blind. You did have a dog or a cane."

Jade shrugged, "Never needed one. Never wanted one. Makes people treat me differently."

"Oh." was all the other could say.

Jade pushed open the car door when it stopped and hopped down onto the street. She wander aimlessly, until coming upon a restaurant. She brushed her hands on the wall searching for the door. Her fingers finally brushed the handle and she stepped into the shop. Jade smiled as the scents of the food hit her nose. Growing up in Vancouver, Jade was exposed to all sorts of cultures and food. Especially food. She was the farthest thing from picky and tried everything given to her.

She yelped quietly when she realized that she had walked into someone. A boy, a few inches taller than her and smelled like incense, snow, and dusty books. And he had really nice muscles. Jade blushed when that thought came to the front of her mind. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Whether she was apologizing for bumping into him or realizing that he had nice muscles she wasn't sure. Jade hadn't done any of those things before.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention." Maple. His voice. He had a really amazing voice _Jade, what in Europe are you think? What is happening? Why are you thinking this? It doesn't make sense. Stop thinking. Maple._

"No really, it's my fault. I really should have been more focused on who's around me."

"It's alright. Even sighted people have the same problem."

 _Hold up, what? Just? Happen?_ Jade's head snapped up, doing her best to look at him, "How did know that I'm blind? It's not that obvious."

"It's not. If I never saw your eyes, I wouldn't have known."

"Okay." Jade felt heat rush to her cheeks.

He laughed, "I'm Danny, what's your name?"

"Jade."

"Jade, would you be so kind and allow me to treat you to dinner?"

"Uh, sure?"

Danny took her wrist and led her to one of the tables and guided her to the seat. Jade bit her lip quite unsure why this was happening. She had been homeschooled as a child and had something like this happen before. And if it could have, her brothers most likely killed the guy interested in her. Jade wasn't ever sure about what happened to other people, and she felt a bit sorry for them.

After ordering, (Jade realized that she was in a French restaurant and ordered in perfect Canadian-French, effectively scaring the waiter) a conversation was finally started.

"Where do you come from?"

"Vancouver, Canada. You?"

"I've lived in China for most of my life."

"What part? Sorry, I've just always wanted to travel to Asia."

"Kun-Lun, you probably haven't heard of it."

Jade's jaw dropped, "Not the Kun-Lun, the mystic city? It exists?"

"Yes." Danny sounded slightly shocked, "You've heard of it?"

Jade nodded furiously, "I went through a huge martial arts and ninja phase. Learned about everything I could. I had a little too much free time. I never thought that that legend could exist."

"It does."

"Wicked. That explains why you smell like books."

"What?" he seemed confused at her statement.

"Oh. Right. You can see." Jade fiddled with the hem of her jacket. "I was born blind, so my other senses are really good to make up for it. Each person has their own individual scent and voice which make it easy to identify people. Your scent smells like candles, snow, and books. Most likely dusty, old books but it's hard to tell."

"That's fascinating."

"Really? Most people just think it's weird. Or creepy."

"It's amazing."

Jade wasn't sure how much time was spent talking to Danny, she assumed an hour or so. They probably would have talked all night, if he hadn't had to go. One of his friends had a problem and it needed to be fixed. Jade smiled to herself as she walked down the street. Her attitude had changed and she didn't want to punch the guy now.


	2. Black Fang

It would be months before Jade met Danny again. In those months, Jade had figured some things out, and have visited many of the attractions in the States. Someone, somewhere had convinced her that she should become a 'superhero'. At first Jade was hesitant, but as she traveled the idea made sense. By sheer coincidence, a new heroine, called Black Fang, appeared in the cities Jade visited, and helped out as best she could.

Black Fang wasn't a typical 'superhero'. She didn't fight the supervillains, sticking to robberies and helping kids. To Black Fang it wasn't much, but the fact that someone was willing to help in any small way, meant tons to the people she helped. Black Fang had had a couple of interviews and in those interviews she wasn't afraid to admit that she had a disability, in her words, "A disability doesn't mean an inability."

Like all supers, her work was bound to get the attention of SHIELD, and when Black Fang showed up in NYC, she was in range to go after.

"This is your target." Director Fury pointed to the screen. "Black Fang." On the screen was a girl, about sixteen. She wore a simple costume that consisted of: black combat boots, black jeans, a green undershirt, a black jacket, black leather gloves, and a green headband. Her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the headband keeping any flyways out of her face. She wore no mask revealing her dull, emotionless eyes.

Spider-man shuddered. Black Fang's face showed enjoyment, but her eyes were completely blank. It was quite creepy.

"Why do we even have to capture her? She hasn't done anything wrong. Unless being pretty is a crime." Nova asked.

Fury sighed, "Black Fang hasn't done anything bad. We just know nothing about her."

"She's Canadian, loves pancakes, blind, about 5'3", thinks maple syrup is a food, loves action movies, gets irritated by cocky or oblivious heroes, and wanted to take over the world." Nova yawned. "Are we done now?"

White Tiger stared at him, "How did you know that?"

"She follows my blog, duh. We exchanged emails and talk whenever we're not busy. Besides, there's like fifty different interviews on line. By the way, she'd be perfect for Danny."

"Wait, what?"

"I've got her number, " Nova held up his phone, "I can go pick her up, if you want."

"What?"

Most of the people in the room where in varying levels of shock. Spider-man and White Tiger were staring at Nova, unable to form words. Fury was shocked that none of his agents told his this. Agent Coulson and Powerman were a bit confused. Iron Fist seemed to be the only that was completely competent that that moment, neither shock (since he had helped Nova with the blog) or surprised (since Nova had told him all about Black Fang and how she'd be a great match for him.)

"So, what you're saying is... that you can call Black Fang and get her aboard the tricarrier without a fight."

"Yup."

"Wait, what?"

Nova hit a button and had a quick conversation with the person on the other side and then smashed through one of the windows, flying towards the city.

"Wait, what?"

Ten or so minutes later, Nova came back with the girl from the screen in his arms. He set her on the ground and she had the most puzzled expression on her face.

"This smell weird." She said. "And it's a bad kind of weird. This place smells like metal, death, and insanity?" Black Fang sneezed and stuck her tongue out. "How do you live in a place like this?"

"We don't have enhanced super-senses."

"No kidding."

"Here, let me introduce you to everybody." Nova grabbed her wrist and led her towards his team. "Spiderman."

"Cookies, destroyed buildings, and old milkshakes."

"White Tiger."

"Cats, romance, and ferocity."

"Director Fury."

"Death, metal, and insanity. Like his ship."

"Agent Coulson."

"Same."

"Powerman."

"Sweat, protectiveness, and cookies."

"And Iron Fist."

"Namaste."

"Candles, snow and-" Black Fang's jaw dropped, "Danny?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah." Black Fang tapped her leg, "I don't ever forget a voice or scent." she point in the vague direction of Iron Fist, "And you are one of the two guys that have bought me food."

"Namaste, Jade."

"Bonjour, Iron Fist." Jade smiled, with laughter in her voice. "It's nice to see-hear-meet you again. Sorry, I'm never quite sure what to replace 'see' with."

"Hold up, your blind?"

Jade turned in the direction the voice came from, "Yeah. I'm blind. Have you not been on the internet? My interviews have gone viral, as said by Sam here."

"You know him to?"

Jade nodded, "We go to the same cooking class. We're partners."

"But Sam and Nova look nothing alike. How did you figure it out? Did he tell you?"

Jade sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll say this again. I can't see. I am blind. I have no idea what Nova or Sam look like. Even if they did look vastly different, their scents would be the same. Both Nova and Sam smell like something burning, food, and chocolate. But not burnt food, which was strange at the time but now it makes sense."

"Oh."

"So, if Nova has all the info about me that you need to know and Danny knows my name, why in Europe am I here?"

"How would you like to join SHIELD and be a part of Spiderman's team?"

"OMGoodness. I can't believe this is happening. It's been my life's goal to jon SHIELD. I've always wanted have this happen." Jade place a hand to her chest 'looking' up at the ceiling and spoke with a Valley girl accent. "Sure". She switched her her normal attitude and voice in a nanosecond and shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"You'll join?"

"Oui. Nova, do you mind showing me around the ship?"

"Sure." And with that Nova and Black Fang walked out of the meeting room, leave the people in there in the same state they were in when Nova had left to retrieve Black Fang.

 **A/N Hello people. Thank you for reading this. Jade's one of my OC's that I have in the Ultimate Spiderman community and I figured I should really write a story about her. I would have gotten this out sooner, but I was recording things and making costumes for an anime con.**

 **Alizia james: Yup. Canada's awesome. Unfortunately I am not Canadian, I'm American, but Canada's better.**

 **Minx98: Jade has been in a few stories, by other authors. Jade's gone through a few stages of creation and I'm glad you think she's a good character.**

 **Demoness(guest): thanks. I'll try.**

 **Firecracker(guest): Thanks for reminding me about that. I nearly forgot.**


	3. Abyss of Nothingness

Jade was sprawled across the floor in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Her face was buried in the carpet and her legs where half on the couch and half off of it. She had headphones in her ears and appeared to either be listening to music or sleeping. Her legs finally slid of the couch and she groaned.

"Bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored bored." she repeated. Since Jade had been moved on to the Tricarrier her life was an endless repetition. Wake up, eat, train, hear the others leave for school, a battle with a supervillain, or a mission.

She was left alone in the Tricarrier for reasons that she absolutely did not find out by totally accidentally on purpose eavesdropping on a totally top secret conversation. This totally top secret conversation that she absolutely did not eavesdrop on, told her that the only reason she was in the SHIELD program was that she knew too much.

A few of the people there suggested a mind-erase machine. That idea didn't work because the mind-eraser was broken. Most suggested killing her. That idea was widely accepted. Strangely, about three hours after that, the Canadian version of SHIELD, the PMH, sent SHIELD a document that basically said, if you kill any of the Canadian citizens while they are in America, Canada will wage an all out war. SHIELD wasn't to happy about that. Now they couldn't extirpate Jade or the red and black mercenary, who apparently knew Jade.

Also in the top secret meeting that Jade totally didn't eavesdrop on, they discussed her personally. If she was to stay in SHIELD, they weren't quite sure what to do with her. Jade wasn't fast, and she could barely run for thirty seconds straight, but she could walk for ten miles without rest, carrying a ninety-pound backpack. She couldn't see anything, yet she could detect gases and substances that were odorless and undetectable to most humans. Jade couldn't read or write but she could use word and convince you that her way was the correct way.

The major the that they discussed were the facts that she was blind, innocent, and useless in a fight. After hearing this, most normal people would try harder to prove the others wrong. Jade was most likely the less competitive person on the planet, and didn't change anything. If anything, she just became lazier.

Which leads us to the position Jade is in, bored, hungry, and feeling very lazy.

Jade huffed and rolled over to her back, staring into the abyss of nothingness. Heh, rhyme. "Bored." she muttered.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, Spiderman and his team walk into their living space. "Jade! We're back!"

"Génial! Make me food!" she commanded from the living room.

"Can't you make it yourself?"

"No. Your kitchen is confusing. I can't find anything! Except for maple syrup."

"That's not a food."

"Yes it is!"

"That explains why she's so light."

"Can somebody help me up? I'm stuck."

And that is what most days sounded like, since Jade joined Spider-Man's team.

Jade curled up on the couch, her fingers trailing over her book, feeling the words. Sam and Peter were watching some movie on the TV, Ava was reading, and Danny and Luke were playing chess.

"That dress is gorgeous," Ava commented, most likely looking at the TV.

Jade lifted her head and titled it to the side, "What's gorgeous?"

"The dress that the actor is wearing."

The Canadian shook her head, "No, not like that. What is gorgeous, what does it mean?"

"Very pretty."

Jade sighed, "Right. Pretty, excellent choice of words."

"You don't know what pretty is?" Peter asked.

Jade shook her head, "It's a seeing person word. Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, ugly, gross. Those words hold no meaning for me. Those are word to describe something that you can see." She waved her hand infront of her useless eyes, and smiled sadly.

"Then what do you see?" Sam asked.

"I would describe it as nothing. It's blank, there's no scent or sound and it's an abyss of misery and nothing."

"Deep."

"I know, eh?"

"So, you don't know what colors are?" Jade nodded. "And you 'see' using scents and how things feel." Another nod. "Do you know what the colors of fruit are?"

"No?" Jade was a bit confused. She heard Sam get up and go to the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator drawers, and then came back into the living room, holding different fruits. "What are you doing?"

"Eat this." He pushed something into her hands. She bit into the apple, and then raised an eyebrow.

"It's an apple."

"Yup. And most people associate apples with the color red."

"Okay?" Jade didn't have enough time to ask any questions before Sam told her to eat more fruit. As this routine went on, she realized that he was helping her learn colors by using her other senses, such as taste, smell, and touch.

"Oh! I get it now!" Jade smiled, "Colors are associated with fruits and fruits with colors. If you know one half of that you can figure out the other!" She smiled and hugged Sam tightly, "Merci. Merci. Merci."

"Wicked awesome!" Jade giggled at Peter's choice of words.

 **A/N: Hello people. Third chapter of Canadian, Please. Note to everyone, if making cosplay costumes, take periodic breaks or else your eyes will take a while to adjust.**

 **Totally random question: Eventually I'm going to have to have Jade fight a supervillain, but I'm not quite sure who. Do you guys have any ideas who she should fight first? (Deadpool's not an option, since I'm already doing something with him)**

 **Minx98: Yeah. Actually, I never expected Sam and Jade to get along as well as they did. I started writing and they decided that their personalities would work well together. As for team/jade moments, they'll be coming.**

 **NyanWolf: Aw. Thank you! Yeah, I need a reasonable way for her to get to SHIELD, and Nova seemed like the kind of person that would know about new superheroes and their personalities seemed to work together.**

 **Firecracker(guest): That will be explained soon, I've got a vague plan for this, and that'll be another conversation.**

 **TabbyCat(guest): Hi, thanks for reading. Yeah, Jade can be pretty sweet, when she wants to be. Oh, trust me, I know, if it's an especially good fic and the author just stops writing for no apparent reason, it really irks me. If they have a reason, then I can understand. I really like Jade and her story, and if I ever stop writing, I'll have a good reason.**


	4. Fight or Flight

Black Fang pressed herself to the wall, barely breathing. Quietly she pulled out the whistle and blew on in. The high-pitched voice that erupted from it was at such a tone that only she and a few other animals could hear. She let the sound bounce off everything and come back to her. Her boss said it was a it was a type of echolocation, which could help her know her surroundings while in a fight.

Listen with your eyes and see with your ears.

After she had mentally mapped out the alley, she inhaled taken in each of the scents. Iron Fist. Powerman,. White Tiger. Spiderman. Nova. And another unidentified one.

" _I can befriend them, eh? And not betray them afterwards, eh?"_

They where now the enemy. Flight or fight.

" _Of course. It's just a information gathering mission. You can stay as long as you want to and do whatever you what, as long as we get the info. You have a mission, Miss Black, do you accept?"_

"Why, hello. Are you another hero?"

" _Sir! Yes, sir!"_

"Maybe. What'll happen if I say yes?"

"This!" There was a long silence. "THIS!" another long silence.

"You're trying to hypnotize me, eh? Sorry, that's not going to work. I can't see."

"Well, then. Attack!"

White Tiger pounced on Black Fang, and the Canadian dropped to the ground rolling out of the way. Tiger attacked, and Fang caught the other's wrist before it hit her face. Black Fang lifted her leg and slammed it into White Tiger's stomach making her bend over in pain. The cat recovered quickly, and rushed at Black Fang. Fang darted to the side and reached out her hand, pressing two fingers into a pressure point. Tiger hit the ground and was rendered unconscious.

"No! Nova, Spiderman! Kill her!"

" _Are you willing to give your life for this organization?"_

Black Fang closed her eyes and then the two boys come at her. She tightened her grip on her hockey stick and swung it as hard as she could. It smacked against Spiderman's arm and he fell to the ground, losing control of his webs. And other swing slammed against Nova's helmet, startling him. Black Fang pressed the certain nerve clusters and they went out like a light.

" _Yes, sir."_

"They're not a full capacity. Either that, or they're trying to hold back." she muttered to herself.

"No! No! No, no, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen! You're not supposed to be here!"

Black Fang braced herself for the last to attackers. Powerman and Iron Fist attacked her head on, no time to dodge. She whimpered as one of the two's fists punched her in the stomach. Iron Fist twisted her right arm behind her back, rendering it useless. Black Fang threw herself backwards trying to break his hold.

" _You have few weaknesses and many strengths. Use them!"_

She got hold of her vocal chords and mimicked Mesmero's voice. "Let go of me! Attack him! He's the enemy!" Iron Fist dropped her arms. "I'm really sorry." Black Fang double-punched him in the face and head-butted him in the stomach. He went down and she turned to Powerman.

She didn't quite remember what happened after than, but she knew she was tossed around like a rag doll. In a stroke of luck she was able to knock him out, but that involved a brick wall, multiple pressure points and the side effects where her losing consciousness. Through the pain Black Fang grabbed ahold of Mesmero's foot and held on in a death grip. Before she blacked out completely she hit the watch on her wrist and then fell beside her unconscious comrades.

-XXX-

Ava groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "Ow. That hurts!" She shook her head and looked to where her friends were groaning and sitting up. Luke seemed to be the best on off, and was able to get to his feet the quickest. Peter was clutching his arm, Sam was rubbing his temples, and Danny was just staring at the ceiling, not even wanting to move.

"Jade?" Luke asked, looking around. His fuzzy subconscious told him that Jade was supposed to be here.

"Glad you see that you are all awake." Ava looked to the door where Director Fury was standing.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. Black knows, we think, but she hasn't responded."

"Can we see her?" Peter spoke up.

"It wouldn't do any harm."

Jade was curled up in the fetal position, on the infirmary bed. She didn't stir when the team walked it. Luke softly placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly uncurled and opened her eyes.

"Ow." she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ow. Pain."

"Jade," Danny paused as she pushed herself up. "What happened?"

"Mesmero hypnotized you. Had you fight each other." Jade pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Then why are you hurt?"

Jade gave a kind of half smile half grimace of pain, "He turned Iron Fist and Powerman on me." she winced. "I really need more training."

"We knocked each other out, correct?" Aa asked, trying to piece things together. Jade nodded. "How were you able to subdue the boys?"

"First, I don't think they were trying as hard as they could have. Second, voice mimicry and brick walls." Jade swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. She nearly collapsed, but Danny slipped an arm around her waist, holding her up. "I got lucky, I guess. But I was thrown around a bit." she laughed softly, "That's to be expected. I'm not the best fighter here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Right now, I'm really hungry." Jade turned to Danny's direction, "Do you mind helping me to the kitchen. It appears that I can't walk."

-XXX-

" _Jade, are you sure?"_

" _Of course."_

" _They didn't force you to do this?"_

" _Never." … "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now."_

" _I know, I know. I still worry though."_

" _It shows that you are a good parental figure. J_ _e t'aime."_

" _Je t'aime, sœur. Au Revoir."_

" _Au Revoir."_

 **A/N: Turns out, I know somebody that's blind! Which is awesome, because I was able to talk to them about being blind. According to them Jade's blindness is very accurate. Yay!**

 **Minx98: Aw, thanks. Electro and Beetle would be awesome, I'll have to work that in.**

 **NyanWolf: Yeah, Jade can be kinda lazy. The colors/fruit thing was a random idea that I had when I was orange and realizing that the name of the fruit and its color were the same! Wow! Who knew? Thanks for suggesting Mesmero, he probably worked better than the other villains I thought of.**

 **Guest: You'll see.**

 **Oc fanatic(guest): I may or may not have created Jade 1.0 after I watched Avatar the last airbender.**


	5. How to Care for a Black Fang by Nova

How To Care for a Black Fang

Congratulations! You have now adopted/kidnapped/captured/got a hold off/met a Black Fang! Here is a guidebook on how to care for your new Black Fang.

First things first:

Black Fangs are Canadian, so expect them to love the cold and hate the heat. The Black Fang species is blind and can not see, yet they can still be a terror. They also magically summon hockey sticks.

2.

Black Fangs tend to be lazy and demanding. They want to eat and sleep most of they day away. Be sure to feed your Black Fang and take it on walks or else it will sleep all day. They like pancakes and maple syrup.

3\. Relationships with others

Black Fangs will get along with almost anyone. White Tigers may try to get competitive with Black Fangs, but Black Fangs aren't competitive at all, so don't worry about fights. Powermen will carry Black Fangs around and will do their best to take of of them. Novas and Black Fangs will be good friends long before you get a hold of a Black Fang. Spidermen and Black Fangs will be okay with each other, but slightly annoyed by each other

4\. Iron Fists x Black Fangs

Now, if your smart, you'll see that Black Fangs and Iron Fists are meant to be. Do your best to get them to date each other.

5\. Deadpool x Black Fang

If a Black Fang meets a Deadpool, prepare yourself for onslaughts of hockey, pancakes, French, maple syrup, and randomness. And Canadian pride. Trust me, the combination of a Black Fang and a Deadpool is hilarious but catastrophic.

-Nova

-XXX-

 _"Deadpool and Wolverine. The two most terrifying and dangerous Canadians."_

 _"Cool! When can I meet them?"_


	6. Canadian, Please

_"Welcome to your new life, Miss Black."_

 _"We'll protect you, I promise."_

 _"FIGHT!"_

Jade curled up tighter into her blankets, slivers of odd conversations floating in her head. She was fast asleep, dead to her surroundings, lost in dreamland.

 _"Why is she even here? Why?"_

 _"...secret…"_

 _"She can't do anything remotely useful...here as an…"_

 _"Exactly! She...Wolverine...Deadpool...mistakes. ...sixth...Fang…"_

 _"...go...shield?"_

 _"...course. ...suspect…"_

 _"...snakes._ "

Jade grunted as she fell to the ground. "Eh?"

"Jade! Wake up!"

With those words, Jade rolled onto her front and buried her face into her arms, "Don't wanna!"

Sam grabbed her arms and tried to pick her up. "Come on."

"No!"

He grunt and dragged her across the floor, "Luke help! She's want's to go back to death!"

Luke picked the pouting Canadian and carried her to the kitchen, where Jade continued to pout. "Come on, Jade."

"Don't wanna!"

"You sound like a child."

Jade raised an eyebrow and started a rant in French. Unfortunately and fortunately for the team, no one knew most of what she was saying. Sam got her to be quiet by pushing a plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup in front of her.

After devouring the pancakes in minutes, she looked in the vague direction of her two torturers. "Still don't wanna."

"Jade." she pouted. "We're going. Behave." another pout.

-XXX-

"Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please!" the two teenagers(?) screamed, high on maple syrup.

"Even if winter things tend to freeze! We've got it the world monopoly on trees and our country is bordered by three different seas!" The two screamed this song as they ran aroud NYC causing havoc.

"WANNA PLAY HOCKEY?"

"DOES CANADIAN MONEY SMELL LIKE MAPLE SYRUP?"

"CHIMICHANGAS!"

"MAPLE SYRUP!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"PANCAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEESSSSS!" the female jumped onto the male's back as they screamed and ran through the streaks of NYC.

-XXX-

Danny, Luke, and Sam were now rolling on the floor laughing. Ava was laughing in her seat at the two's antics that were displayed on the screen. Peter and Director Flurry seemed to be the only two that were angered at Deadpool and Jade's havoc and maple syrup high.

The two Canadians tried to clank there maple syrup bottles, but no sound happened. They shrugged and drank straight from the bottles. Once they finished, they burst into song again, only this time sing the Canadian national anthem.

-X-

"Oh Canada, oh Canada!"

Jade giggled softly and smiled. "You're so funny, Deadpool."

"Well, duh! I gotta get on McFlurry and not-ninja-Spiderman-just-regular-Spiderman-sort-of nerves? Besides I can only do what the writer wants me to do and she just is writing random things involving maple syrup. She has a crush on Canada. And an obsession with Canada. Did you know that Ryan Reynolds is Canadian?" Jade nodded, and Deadpool continued, "Which makes him the perfect actor for me, the awesome Canadian merc with a mouth. Chimichangas!"

Jade clapped her hands, "Hockey?"

"Oh yeah!"

-XXX-

Eventually Fury got irritated with Jade and Deadpool and sent Spiderman's team to retrieve the wayward Canadian. When the team found they two, Deadpool and Jade were practically hugging each other to death and screaming, "I SHIP THEM!" and watching some strange cartoon. Spiderman sworn he heard two Canadians shout US-UK, Spain, Romano, and Italy, but those where countries and it didn't make any sense.

Jade and Deadpool parted with Deadpool promising that'd he kidnap her later and they'd watch more of the strange cartoon. Jade was smiling and trying to explain the cartoon to everybody, but she kept squealing and breaking into giggles in her explanation. She fell asleep on the couch as soon as they got back. Luke and Danny wanted to move her, but she looked to adorable to move.

 **A/N: Hey! So, Anime Matsuri was amazing as was cosplaying as Grell. I met a Deadpool there and decided, yeah, Deadpool/Jade is happenin'.**

 **I've started another story, which is a Loki/OC called Bound.**

Reviews for Chapter 4

 **Minx98: Thanks!**

 **TabbyCat: Actually, Jade's already in the fandoms. And she a bit of a fangirl, as seen above. The team just hasn't tried watching those shows/movies with her yet. School will be interesting, and quite possibly reveal a bit more about her past.**

 **NyanWolf: Jade maybe better at fighting than you think, but that's not what she was trained for. And I hate OCs that can take down canon characters without much of a fight.**

Reviews for Chapter 5

 **Minx98: Thanks, I figured Nova would do something like that.**

 **TabbyCat: Kesese. Jade just met Deadpool (again). I surprised that most people don't realize that, huh. Maybe I just have way too much free time.**

 **NyanWolf: Do you know who else is Canadian? RYAN FREAKIN' REYNOLDS! THE ACTOR OF DEADPOOL!**

 **Your Black Fang will arrive, sometime between now and the next hundred years. They have a tendency to disappear.**

 **WHAT IS THE ANIME I 'HINTED' AT? All the clues are in the story.**


	7. Commander?

Jade was really hoping that she would have at least another week before the World Spy Organization Meeting happened. Unfortunately, she forgot to check the calendar and the announcement Director Fury announced shocked her.

"This year, the leaders of all the spy organizations will be presenting their best and their brightest. One of these sections shows off the best superhero or heroine they have in their organization."

Jade's eyes went wide. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! No! That can't- oh, please don't tell me we have to go along! Please!_

"Spiderman, you have been chosen to be shown at this meeting. This means that you and your team will have to go with us."

 _Maple! Maple! Oh, no! Please, please, please, PMH, please have someone better than me! Please!_

"Black! Is there something wrong?"

Jade snorted, "Of course not. Why would there be?" She yawned and rested her head on the table, "When this all important meeting anyways?"

"In three days."

 _Well, maple_.

-XXX- **Three days later**

White Tiger noticed how Black Fang was fidgeting with her hands. It's probably nothing. Well, actually, it might mean something. Jade nice and all, but there's a few things that are highly suspicious. She lies way to well, her past is still a mystery, and she knows more than a girl of her background should.

Powerman shoved open the door and Spiderman's team walked in. An escort led them to the checkout and entry station and then left. The man controlling the machines told them to step inside a metal tube which would scan them. They stood by his computer-thing when they finished. He checked their entry cards and then gasped.

"Jade Black?" He whispered and then bolted into attention, having a fisted hand over his heart. "Commander, it's good to see you, sir."

Black Fang straightened up and placed a fisted hand over her heart, "It's good to be back, Williams. But please, I've told you a million times, stop calling me commander."

"But sir," Williams protested, "What else is there to call you? Captain, Lieutenant, Admiral?"

Jade waved him off, "Williams, I don't deserve those titles."

Williams looked shocked, "Commander, you do. Without you me and the rest of my squad would have never made it out alive. I would have never seen my family again. Commander, sir, it's a term of respect that you'll always deserve."

Jade blushed and ducked her head, "Alright." She then tilted her head to the side, "How is your family? Your wife was pregnant, if I recall correctly."

"They're great. And yes she was. We have a baby girl. Named her Jade, after you." Jade blushed an even deeper red. "Wasn't even my choice. My wife insisted that we name her Jade." She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled shyly. "Anyroad, all of you are clear. Have fun."

Spiderman's team slowly turned away, still staring at Jade in shock. "Oh, and Commander?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you smiling more, sir." Jade nodded and looked shyly at the ground.

Nova and Spiderman where the first to turn on Black Jade.

"Commander? Saving lives? A kid named after you?"

"What happened back there? Why did it happen?"

Jade shrugged and walked forward, either ignoring or refusing to answer their questions.

"Jade," Powerman said, "does this have something to do with your past?"

She sighed, "You'll find out soon enough. Just don't hate me when you do." Jade lifted her chin in the air and continued walking.

-XXX-

The gathered spy leader nodded their approval. Spiderman seemed to be a proper hero. He sighed softly and sank into his chair most of the stress gone.

"Now, PMH's leader Director Connors will present."

A russet-haired hazel-eyed man stood up. "I am Agent Vargas, I represent Director Connors. She is currently occupied with other more pressing matters. PMH's 'superhero' has been in active service since she was 12. Six months ago she left on a much deserved vacation, after a battle with the Wendigos, where she proved her worth as a hero, a PMH agent, and a Canadian citizen." Agent Vargas hit a button and the screen was covered in white.

A closer examination, revealed the white to be snow. In in the snow their were trees. And on those trees there was 7 or 8 people.

"Commander! What are your orders?" someone yelled.

No response. "Commander! Orders!" A crash followed and the figures turned to look at a white monster charging through the trees. "Commander!"

One figure raised its hand, fingers spread out. Slowly, it put its digits down on at a time. As soon as the hand was a fist, the hooded figure leaped from the tree and jumped onto the ground unsheathing twin swords. "Kill the Wendigos if necessary! But the Directors orders are still standing!"

"Yes, sir!" And with that the 8 people attacked the Wendigos. Spiderman's team and the rest of the spy leaders watched as the battle unfolded. After the appearance if the first Wendigo, four others came. The one the rest called Commander was skilled. He darted from monster to monster, slashing and cutting any exposed and reachable parts. He ran up and flipped off of trees, propelling himself forward to get at higher places.

On person was trapped in the fist if a Wendigo. "Commander! Help!" He screamed. The commander snapped up from his position on another Wendigos leg. The commander raced forwards and slashed at an arm. The Wendigo grabbed him from off the ground and raise him in the air.

White Tiger, as well with every affiliated with SHIELD, gasped in pure and utter shock. The commander's hood had come off, revealing a very familiar brown haired, green eyed girl. Only this Jade face was off. Instead of a smile, a pout, or a blush, this Jade was blank. White Tiger glanced over at Black Fang the to the Jade on the screen, and shivered. The recorded Jade's face was void of any emotion. Just a blank slate.

Blood spilled onto the snow as Jade severed the Wendigo's hands from their wrists, realising both trapped people. She ran over to the other man's side and checked his breathing and pulse.

"You'll live." She whispered, "You'll live to see your kid born, I promise." Jade placed a fisted hand over her heart. "You'll live." She turned to the others, "Report!"

"Sir! Wendigos: three killed, one injured and captured, on escaped. Agents: six injured. Two fine. Zero deaths."

"Good." Jade nodded. "Take the captured and the injured back to base. Send word to the director."

"Yes, sir."

"Good job, soldiers. You did good work." Jade nodded and the scene stopped.

Agent Vargas stood up again, "Black Fang. Our most trusted and skilled commander in the PMH."

"WHAT?" Director Fury yelled. "Black Fang? The lazest and most useless superhero in SHIELD?"

Jade stared straight ahead, revealing none of her inner feelings, "Surprised?"

 **A/N: I was planning on delaying with chapter, but I had so many ideas for it.**

 **Minx98: yup.**

 **NyanWolf: It is Hetalia. I've gotten obsessed with anime. Blame my friends. In fact I watched all of Attack on Titan in two days**.


	8. Understanding

Everyone associated with SHIELD stared at Black Fang in shock. The recently revealed Canadian agent commander straightened her back and lifted her chin, looking every bit like a leader. Black Fang stared straight ahead not bothering to turn in the direction of the voices.

"I am Commander Jade Black of the Fang Squadron. I am the sixth Black Fang in my agency. That is who I am." Black Fang pushed back her chair and stood up, saluting in Agent Vargas's direction, and then left.

"The strongest people are not the ones that show their strength, but fight battles we know nothing about." Iron Fist said. He stood up and followed Black Fang. Director Fury ordered the others to stay in their seats until the meeting was over.

Danny found Jade in the coldest room in the building, "I'd thought I'd find you here."

Jade swung her legs and sighed softly, "How'd you know?"

"I would come here too. It's the coldest room in the building. Kinda reminds you of-"

"Home." They said in unison. He sat beside Jade, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"You knew that I wasn't who I said I was. Way before this mess."

Danny took both of Jade's calloused and scarred hands into his own. He flipped them over and traced the lines, both natural and carved, on them. "Your hands." He said, answering the unspoken question. "They were too strong and too rough to be the hands of a new heroine."

"There could have been many reasons for that."

"I figured that. The second thing was your attitude. You acted vastly different from the girl I met in the French café."

"Yeah. That was soon after I left Canada, I was scared and excited. And I didn't expect to run into a SHIELD agent."

"Third was your knowledge, fighting skill, and ability to lie. I found that out after the fight Mesmero."

"Really?"

"I was a bit suspicions, since I thought I was the only one who knew how to use pressure points correctly."

"Fourth was how much you ate." Danny laughed and Jade giggled softly.

"Hey." She quietly protested.

"It's true. You ate too much and gained little to no weight for you to just sleep and listen to music and movies all day."

Jade hummed in response before closing her sightless eyes, "I wasn't trying as hard as I could have. But I really didn't want any of you to know."

Danny let go of her hands, "I figured as much." he looked at the Canadian commander resting on his shoulder, "We should go back. I assume they have many questions for you." Jade nodded and stood back to her feet.

"Leadership means meeting challenges head on." She rolled her shoulders back and straightened up, adding an inch to her height. "Oh, how I hate my position." Black Fang placed her hand on Iron Fist outstretched arm.

-XXX-

Rest of Spiderman's team had meet up in the room set aside for just them. White Tiger, Nova, and Spiderman were arguing about what happened and Power man was patiently watching the front doors. He knew that Iron Fist would be able to bring Black Fang back, yet he wasn't sure how much longer before the other three got into a physical fight.

The door slid open, and the two green eyed heroes slipped in. Black Fang released Iron Fist arm and snuck behind the other half of the team. "I leave for five minutes and this is what you three are reduced to? Arguing like three-year olds? Tsk!" Black Fang scoffed and crossed her arms, "You truly are Americans. Now sit up straight and explain this to me. Now."

"Well, you see, uh."

"Why did you tell us?" White Tiger growled.

Black Fang sat on the couch-chair and raised an eyebrow, "Tell you what? I'm not playing the pronoun game."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a, an-"

"A Canadian agent commander?" she finished, "A, I was off duty. B. You would have treated me differently."

"No, we wouldn't."

"Yes, you would have." she turned her head in White Tiger' and Spiderman's direction, "You are 'superheroes'. Your believe in repetition and a second chance. At all costs you would try to put villains in jail rather that k-word them."

"Wait. You've killed people?!"

"At least 17. Drug dealers, mafia, supervillains, and all sorts of vermin. I am a soldier. I carry out the orders my commander gives me." Silence settled across the room, until Black Fang spoke up again, "I expect that you have questions."

"Yeah. Well, first, let's start at the beginning. How'd you like, ya know…"

"I was ten." Black Fang stared. "I was tired of being weak and pathetic. I couldn't fight back and I failed in school. I was tired of it. Apparently, on one of my many escapades from school, I caught the attention of Agent Vanir. She talked with Director Connors, and the director sent out a team of agents to offer a place in the PMH for me. My parents could have cared less about me and often forgot. My older brothers with out of the house. One in college, one in Deutschland and one married."

"I accepted the offer immediately. One of the best decisions in my life. After the PMH agents took me to the HQ, I was assigned to a co-director who would watch my progress and teach me everything I needed to know, based on my skill set. The co-director I was assigned to was from Switzerland and happened to be blind, herself. Agent Hatali, helped me with everything. I learned to fight, to spy, and to lead. I was sent out into the field at age 15. I loved it. The adrenaline rush that filled me every time I would fight, and the feeling of being about to do something and commander others and not feel worthless."

"But why the emotionless mask?"

"Fear. Nothing terrifies others more that someone who is incapable or seems incapable of showing emotion."

"Why did you lie to us? Why did you tell us that you were a Canadian agent?"

"You never asked, and I was happy to hang out with other my age."

"What happens now?"

"It all depends on Director Flurry."

-XXX-

"Fine! Black Fang stays!" Director Fury growled, "But she's your responsibility. You're in change of her. Anything she does will be blamed on you."

"Agreed." Spiderman's team said.

"Now go do something." Director Fury commanded, "I have meetings with other leaders to attend."

 **A/N: Bonjour. The next installment of Canadian, Please. And now we get some more of Jade's backstory. And she's stay with the team for a little while longer.**

 **TabbyCat: Yeah, Jade's pretty tough. Yes, the team will all eventually hang out together. And seriously, (insert-something-here) you've read my mind. Personally, I love country music, but I haven't heard Smile before. I'll check it out.**


	9. We Forgot Spiderman

Jade was in her room, listening to the computer recite her essay that she had spoken. She paused the recitation and made a quick change. For the first time in 6 years she has gone to a public school. The PMH's school didn't count, since PE taught you how to kill full grown and heavily muscled men with a wet spaghetti noddle or a spork.

It was much less exhausting that Jade would thought it to be. Math was ridiculously easy, English was pointless (mainly because A) she couldn't see and B) she wroteand spoke in a different language every day in class. It irritated the teacher to no end), Science was a breeze(because she could smell the changes occurring), and the rest of the classes were basically wasted on her. The only two she remotely looked forward to were History and PE.

Because of Jade's inability to see, she was allowed to sit on the sidelines of the gym and was able to sleep. History was fun because the class was learning about World War Two. Jade excelled at WW2 and often asked insanely challenging and complex questions that really made you think that maybe, just maybe, what your were being taught was wrong.

The Canadian stretched out her arms and sighed, flopping backwards. A small sound and a faint scent made her senses gone on alert. Jade slowly sat up acting completely natural.

"Hello, princess." Jade's face spilt into a grin and she crushed the other person with a hug.

"Momma!" The person laughed softly and ruffled the girls hair.

"Yup." Jade smiled again. Secretly she wished that Agent Vanir, or Aiva to some, was her real mother. Her biological mother, Olive Black, was a good person, yet she and her father, Johnathan Black, had often forgot about little Jade. In fact it took her parents a week and a half to realize and file a missing person report, after the PMH recruited her.

Agent Aiva Vanir had all but adopted Jade as her own daughter. Aiva along with her husband (who was gone on missions more often than he was home. But he was the only one in the PMH that was trusted enough to protect the leaders), taught Jade about family and parental love.

Aiva stepped sat on the bed, "So, Jade."

"Eh?"

"I know that you didn't want to have a seeing eye dog. But I think you might like this one." Aiva laughed and snapped her fingers. "Director Connors and I found this beauty in a secret facility. Poor thing was experimented on."

"Oh."

"After a couple weeks of training, I figured she'd be a good companion for you. Jade meet Tala. Tala meet Jade."

Jade gasped a soft muzzle moved under her hand. Slowly, Jade moved her fingers up the animal's face feeling the fur. "It's a wolf!" Jade whispered.

"Yeah. Tala's a real sweetheart." ... "Jade, do you still have your necklace?"

Jade nodded, "Of course, why?"

"The charm on your necklace and tag on Tapa's collar are charmed so that you'll always be able to find each other."

"Wow." ... "Mom, I don't think wolves are allowed everywhere."

"Don't worry about that princess. When out in public Tala will look like a normal German Shepard, with all the necessary harnesses and things, marking a guide dog." Tala placed her muzzled on Jade's lap as the girl stroked the wolf's fur. "And she's not just a guide dog. Tapa's also as much as a warrior as you. Trust me, I know wolves."

"All to well, I believe.

It was a bit of a shock to see Jade and a wolf, that wasn't there before, Peter was sure of it, playing on the ground. Soon the shock wore off, and the team had to expect that PMH agents could sneak into the Tricarrier and gift others with wolves.

-XXX- **A Week Later**

" You know what we should do?" Sam asked, getting bored of sitting around.

"Sleep?" Jade asked from her position on Danny's chest.

"No."

"Aw."

"There's an amusement park. We could go to that." Luke suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ava agreed, "I'm bored."

"Yeah!"

"Jade?"

The Canadian rolled off of the blonde boy and stood up, "You make a very good pillow."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jade whistled and Tala came bounding out of the bedroom. "Well, then. Let's get going."

-XXX-

As soon as they(meaning Danny) paid the entry fee, Sam, Ava, Luke ran off to ride the fastest and more terrifying rides, leaving the two green eyed teens wandering around the places. Tala trotted head of Jade, playing the part of the loyal guide dog perfectly. They talked until Jade held up a hand and titled her head to the side. She thought for a moment and then gestured for Danny to follow.

With in seconds Jade had flirted with the game operator and was holding one of the rigged guns that all cardinal games had. Danny saw a smirk dart across her face. Like he expected, she won the game and got a prize.

Jade smiled and kneeled next to the small kid sitting on a bench. "Hey, I heard you wanted to win this one." The kid gasped and nodded. "Then it's yours." She held the stuffed animal out to him.

"But, but..."

"I have no need for it. But I get the feeling you do."

"I wanted to give it to my brother. He's in the hospital."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"Thank you, miss!"

"You're welcome."

A little while later Ava and Sam dragged Jade and Danny away. Ava and Sam's goal was to get the other two to scream or shriek in fear. They tried as many rides as possible, failing each time. Jade laughed at the 'terrifying' rides and giggled although the rollercoasters. Danny remained as calm as ever.

The four eventually met up with Luke and decided that that should eat something. Jade refused to even touch most of the carinvial food and fed most of it to Tala.

"Your dinner can not consist of only cotton candy and ice cream."

"But the other stuff smells nasty!"

"Tala seems fine with it."

"That's because she's a Canadian experimented wolf with a shot of Vanir magic! She eat anything!"

"She's only going to eat sweets."

"You know me so well."

 _They should be dating by now._ Sam thought, _Why aren't they dating?_

"Hey," Jade titled her head to the side, "We forgot Peter."

"Webs will be fine. Besides it's not like he'll abandon us to join another new team right?" Sam said.

Jade titled her head even more to the side, "Well..." she hesitated thinking to over, "Naw. He wouldn't leave you guys."

 **A/N: Yup. Never.**

 **TabbyCat: Favorite country singer, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, and Taylor Swift(when she was country oh so long ago). 1) Maybe. I'd have to finish this story first**

 **NyanWolf: Yeah, Flurry's like that. And I get the feeling that Jade would disappear before Furious could throw her off.**

 **Also, a bit of self promotion here, but not really. I was messing around with my clothes and cosplays and I realized, I have the necessary parts for Jade's costume. With that, I am in the process of making two CMVs for her. If your interested in seeing those, they'll be on my YouTube channel at StalkerCat Cosplay.**


	10. And You Let Her Go

Jade laughed as Danny twirled her around. She was pulled back and replaced her hand on his shoulder. The country music filtered through the speakers in the café. The owner had pushed all the tables to the wall, leaving a large space for couples to dance.

Jade rested her head on Danny's shoulder and closed her eyes. They swayed back and forth to the music. "You dance very well." He commented

"Jett, my oldest brother, taught me."

"He must be a good teacher."

"He is. Actually, that's why my sister-in-law gave him the time of day when they first met."

"You love them, don't you?"

"They raised me for eight years. I wouldn't be who I am without my brothers."

The song ended and switched to a more pop song and Danny led Jade back to the table. "You seem to like music a lot."

"Yeah." Jade blushed, "Most of my storage space is music."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Angel With A Shotgun. Describes my life perfectly."

"Least favorite?"

"Anything by Mindy Cyprus or Justinian Bever."

"I think you mess up those names."

"Did it on purpose."

"Ah. Favorite band?"

"Imagine Dragons." Jade smiled, "They're some if the only people that can produce music that emotionally effects me. They're deep, man. Deep."

Danny laughed, and she blushed, "Favorite singer."

"Carrie Underwood, hands down."

"You like country music, I take?"

"Of course. There's other music I love to listen too, but it's in French, German, or Italian."

"Italian?"

"Yeah, my brother married an Italian girl. Picked up music from her and my nieces and nephews. What about your siblings?"

There was an awkward pause, and Jade was about to take back her question. "In Kun-Lun, everyone you train beside is your brother or sister."

"Oh." Jade titled her head to the side, "You sound a bit hesitant. Did something happen?"

"Scorpion, is what he goes by, was the last brother I came across. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience."

Jade paused, "Oh, I met him once." She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck, "I think he's missing his pinky finger. He thought I was weak, and laughed at me. We fought and I won. Sorry about that."

"Well, at least I wouldn't have to introduce you two."

Jade nodded, "but that means you have to meet my siblings and my nieces and nephews."

"I guess so." Danny heard slower song come on the speakers, "Do you want to dance?"

"You don't even have to ask.

-XXX- **a few days later**

Jade sighed and folded up her clothes. SHIELD was changing Spiderman's team and Jade didn't want to be apart of it. She zipped up the suitcase and directed Tala to take it to the spy plane. It was midnight, when Jade slipped through the hallways. The Canadian commander remained undeteced.

" I knew you were going to leave. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Jade straighted and sighed.

"Sorry, Danny. It was fun, but it's not working for me."

"I know, Jade." He wrapped his arms around the thinner girl and Jade relaxed in his touch. "You and Tala are wolves. Beautiful but wild. Never to be tamed, the epitome of freedom."

"I'm really sorry to leave just as there was a possibility of a relationship between us."

"Jade," he tucked an loose piece of brown hair behind her ear, "don't worry about it." He pulled away from her and kissed her gloved hand.

Jade rolled her sightless eyes, "Even now you're the perfect gentleman." She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "That's how you show someone you really like them." She stepped back and waved, "Je t'amie, mon cher."

"Goodbye, Yù."

-XXX-

Peter looked around the room his team normal hung out in, "Hey guys?"

Sam looked up, "Oh, hey Peter. What's up?"

"Were's Jade? Director Fury needs her."

"England, Russia, France, Italy, German, Poland, Lithuania, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Spain, or Belgium." Danny said, causally. "I'm not sure where, but somewhere in or near Europe."

"She's gone?" Peter asked.

"Left during the night." Luke said, "No traces of her leave except for the fact that her room is empty."

"Oh."

-XXX- **Somewhere in Europe (with a British teen)**

"The target is in range."

"Good. Thanks for helping out, Black Fang."

"No problem, Opium. Now go and do your thing."

"This is why I like Canadians. Even when partaking in stealing top secret stuff they're always so polite and patient."

"I like working with the Brits because they got all the high tech stuff."

"You know it, Wolfie!"

"Please, Opium, we have a limited time to steal these documents. May you please do your job?"

"I'm going. I'm going. We really need to get you a boyfriend."

"Says the one who is single. Besides, I have a boyfriend. Kind of."

"Then we need to get me a boyfriend!"

"Opium!"

"Sorry! I got off track!"

"Please, do your job and then we can talk about who and who doesn't need a romantic companion over hot chocolate."

-XXX-

"Jade!"

"Aunt Jade!"

"Hey, kiddos. Hi, Hunter. How are you all doing?"

"Great!"

"Auntie Jade you have ta see my drawing! You have ta!"

"Sure, sure. I'm coming."

-XXX-

"Opium! Stop trying to get me to go on blind dates!" ... "No pun intended."

"Why not? You need a little love in your life, Wolfie."

"You're the one who's single!"

"Well..."

"Evan doesn't count. Its just you chasing after him. It's a very one sided relationship."

"Wolfie, please! There's no other guy for me."

"Don't call me Wolfie."

"Why not?"

"Maple."

"You're so cute, Wolfie. It's surprising you don't have a boyfriend."

"Endless circle. Endless circle."

"Seriously! You speak French, you cook, you clean, you have a wolf, you're basically fearless! Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"I eradicate people for a living, I can't see anything, and I eat way to much."

"Those are deal breakers."

"That's what I'm saying! Besides, I've told you, I do have a boyfriend, Opium."

"A long distance one that your both unsure of. Great relationship right there."

"It's complicated. And he's a prince from a mystical city in an alternate dimension. He's got limited time on Earth anyways."

"You ran from the relationship."

"Maple! Is everything about relationships with you? I didn't run from the relationship, I ran from true changes occurring in SHEILD. I didn't want to be apart of that."

"Pirate's messed up."

"Thank you, Opium. You expressed my feelings perfectly."

"I do that, Wolfie. Come on, there's this amazing food place that I have to try."

 **A/N: Sorry bout the absence, I've been busy. For you readers out there, this is the end of Canadian, Please. But I'm not done with Jade, just yet. I had an idea, and I kind of need to rewatch the last couple seasons of USM.**

 **TabbyCat: 1) At the end of this chapter is the beginning of season three. 2) Good, you can't do much else ;) 3) Cool, thanks! 4) Thanks, and the same to you. 5) Thanks for being my constant reviewer, I really appreciate it.**


	11. AN: (But its really awesome)

**Guys! The greatest thing just happened to me!**

 **I don't know if any of you have a Twitter, but I was asked over DM if they would be allowed to make a Jade Black/Black Fang roleplay account**

 **And they made one! Its blindmapleleaf and it maybe a slightly AU from this Black Fang, but its there!**

 **Yay!**

 **-New Prussia**


End file.
